


Broken

by KillerBlackRose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I don't know, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerBlackRose/pseuds/KillerBlackRose
Summary: Lena walks back to her apartment and finds Kara crying alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give this a shot

As Lena was finishing up her last report after a long day she decided to walk back to her apartment through the park since it was a warm night and it could clear her head. A part of her also didn't want to get back to an empty cold apartment that was certainly not a home to her. She packed up her stuff, left L-Corp and headed to the park. The moon was shining above her as it was a clear night, the park was almost empty since it was almost eleven.

She walked through the park and thought of how much her life had changed since she moved to National City. She couldn't help as her thoughts trailed off to a certain blonde reporter who was also Supergirl. She smiled to herself knowing that Kara was mostly the reason her life had changed over the past few months. 

She now had someone she could truly trust and call a friend even though a part of her wanted them to be more than friends. Although, she couldn't have been more grateful that Kara is her friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone sniffling in the peaceful night. She looked ahead and saw a silhouette of someone sitting on a bench. As she got closer to the person, she could see blonde locks and the right side of the woman she was thinking about moments ago. 

"Kara?" Lena asked uncertainly. 

Kara looked up and saw Lena with a worried look on her face. She quickly wiped away the tears and said "Lena, hey!" As she tried to put on her best smile at the moment.

"Is everything alright?" Lena asked, her voice a little above a whisper.

"Yeah, sure. Why won't it b-" she cut herself off as she got distracted by her thoughts. "What're you doing here at this time of night?"

"Oh, I was just walking back to my apartment from L-Corp."

Kara just hummed and got distracted one again by her thoughts as she stared into nothingness.

Lena didn't know what to do but she didn't want to leave Kara like this. She could feel her heart breaking over why this ray of sunshine was crying here alone at night so she asked "Would you mind if I sit for a bit?"

Kara scooted over to make space for Lena to sit. They sat in silence for about five minutes both lost in their own thoughts before Lena interrupted the silence, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara shook her head, "Can I-" she said as she gestured at the space between them and Lena nodded giving her a small genuine smile. She slid closer to her and intertwined their fingers together content with just that for the moment. They sat in silence once again and Kara let her head fall on Lena's shoulder as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Lena looked at her face and saw the trails of her tears so she raised her free hand wiped them away. Kara looked at her with her puppy eyes and took a deep breath deciding to finally open up.

"It's just, I feel so alone at times. I know I have Alex, my friends and you but being the last true Kryptonian feels so lonely. I know Kal is still here but he doesn't know much about how it was like on Krypton, he grew up on earth. He's more human than Kryptonian. I feel so numb and empty sometimes and I hate that. I hate how everyone expects me to be happy all the damn time. Sometimes it takes so much of my energy to be happy when all I want to do is yell but I can't because I'm Sunny Danvers and I have to just shut up and be Kara Danvers or Supergirl. I try so hard to be who everyone else wants me to be and I lost myself in the process. All I want to be is Kara Zor-El but I can't because that girl died long ago with Krypton."

Lena listened intently as Kara ranted and kept holding her hand. She was sobbing when she was finished so Lena held her close and hugged her tightly not letting go as she spoke, "I know the loneliness you feel, like you're never whole no matter what you do. There's this emptiness and darkness inside you that never seems to go away wherever you are. Like there's a part of you that you seem to have lost. You try your hardest to find it again but you can't because it doesn't exist anymore, lost in time or space. So all you can do is try distracting yourself from it in order to forget that there's a part of you missing"

Kara's breathing steadied as she listened to Lena putting what she felt in words. Lena felt Kara relaxing as she drew small circles on the hand she was holding and slowly moved her other hand on her back.

They stayed there for quite a while before Kara pulled back reluctantly and looked in the green eyes in front of her. "Thank you", she said barely above a whisper. 

Lena didn't say anything as she cupped her cheek and wiped away the remaining tears on them staring into the blue eyes.

In that moment, they both knew that they have found a home in each other. Both coming from broken places, they knew that the other completed them in ways they couldn't find in others. Neither felt so serene than in that moment. They complemented each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr Killerblackrose28  
> or twitter @KillerBlxckRose


End file.
